


The Inu-Youkai and the LARPer

by RubyLeonis



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29691966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyLeonis/pseuds/RubyLeonis
Summary: Yukari rescues Sesshomaru from possible arrest in the modern era with quick thinking and bullshitting. But in the cold of winter, Yukari wants to get her new “friend” somewhere warm and out of trouble. That means her apartment...
Relationships: Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)/Original Character(s), Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	The Inu-Youkai and the LARPer

**Author's Note:**

> This OC was created as a way to help my friend through the disaster that is the Inuyasha “sequel”. A properly aged woman to serve as Sesshomaru’s love interest and mother to the twins.

“I promise you! My car is no threat. It is old, but reliable.”  
Yukari looked over her companion as she loaded her groceries into the trunk. She went ahead and opened the passenger door for Sesshomaru, hoping that he would put the pieces together from the others in the snow-filled parking lot. But he just stared into the car, and occasionally at Yukari. It wasn’t until she finished loading her groceries and entered the car that the man actually sat down. Ah, he must have wondered if it was a trap or something. He did mention being ambushed back in his era, leading to him coming to the future.  
Sesshomaru was dripping with pride, so Yukari did not force the seat belt on him. Rather, she took hers while pointing out his and demonstrated how to buckle it. He got it after a few attempts. From there, Yukari started her car and got the heat going. If she was cold in her layers of fleece and leather, then her feudal buddy had to be freezing as well. Predictably, Sesshomaru growled in concern at the sound of the engine. Yukari promised him once more of the safety and let him relax a little before actually driving. That was a long 10 minutes...  
“Calm down! Calm down! Dude, you are safe!” Yukari battled with focusing on the road with keeping Sesshomaru from striking at the windshield. The wipers freaked him out a bit and he drew a blade in defense.  
“Explain those?” Sesshomaru tried to combine glaring at the modern invention along with Yukari next to him. At least he was no longer shivering thanks to the heating...  
Taking one hand from the wheel to push the sword down, Yukari battled the annoying driver behind her with her passenger. “Those are wipers! They clear the glass so I can see the road in front of me! I promise they can not hurt you! They are on the other side of the glass and I control them with a switch! Perfectly safe!”  
Yukari felt bad for Sesshomaru. Everything in front of him in this time had to have been frightening for him. Once he calmed down enough and placed his sword on his lap, Yukari tried to engage the lord in conversation. Who were his companions? Why were his ears pointy? She learned that he was a dog youkai, a powerful one at that. He had three companions: Two more youkai named Jaken and Ah-Un and a little human girl named Rin. Sesshomaru was a man of few words, but those few words gave a lot. And the talking seemed to calm him a little.  
Eventually, Yukari pulled into her apartment complex and parked her car. Sesshomaru picked up that the car had stopped, and watched Yukari for what to do to get out. The car ride was a lot on him, but he had much more to discover in her apartment. Not to mention Tarrasque. Her little dog had Opinions on strangers that were not dogs or the cat a few doors down. Would Tarra even play nice with the feudal youkai stranger? And how would Sesshomaru react to the TV, considering his response to the windshield wipers?

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus points to whoever gets the reference on Yukari’s dog’s name.


End file.
